The Cullens and Bella
by Kira Lever
Summary: Edward and the Cullens go hunting one day and Bella goes to lunch and a movie with Angela. Edward comes back early and Angela goes missing. Then Bella goes missing. What happens when he finds her? Why does it turn into Truth-or-Dare? Find out! R&R.
1. Day of Worries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing.**

BELLAPOV

Today is Saturday, I had a note on my bed saying that Edward and the Cullens are gone hunting and i'm here in my room with nothing to do. I can't go to La Push obviously, but I could try calling one of my friends.  
"Angela?" I asked.

"Hi this is Bella I was wondering what you were doing today and tonight?"

"I'm not doing anything but this evening I have to run over to Mike's family's store and get something for my mom." "Ok, so um do you want to go eat luch then see a movie down in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah sure, is Edward coming?"

"No, him and his family went hiking and said i'm too clumsy to carry along with them, so here I am."

She giggled. "Well, Ben can't come either because he has to clean around the house for his Mom."  
We both laughed.

"Ok well um meet you at the Italian restraunt we ate at a couple months ago," I said.

"Ok, see you there," she replied.  
As I hung up on my Iphone Edward insisted on buying me and the rest of the family for Christmas I heard a noise. It was unusual.

'Charlie's not home yet,' I thought, 'it's only 10:30 a.m'

'I wish Edward was here,'I sulked,' I can clean up until time to go'  
I walked downstairs and saw some unclean plates and bowls. I picked them up and then realized the sound was just the water pipes. I knew that. As I stacked all the dirty dishes in the sink I realized that it was already 11:00. It was a 30 minute drive to Port Angeles so I took a shower relly quick and didn't care what I put on. I pulled up my computer really fast (the fastest it's ever gone) and printed out all of the movies that were out. I grabbed my purse and ran to my truck.  
I got to Port Angeles a few minutes late but I saw Angela was a little late too. I decided to go get a table for us.

"A table for two please," I stated.

"Right this way."

"Hi my name is Carly and I'll be your server today, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have, um, Coke please, and my friend, she will be here in a minute."

Angela came and sat down and said "Oh Bella I'm so sorry I was late, I had to do some more stuff for my mom."

"It's ok."  
I pulled out my movie sheet.

"What do you want to see?"

"How about Night of the Halloween Terror 2?"

"Yeah sure, that's actually the one Edward and Emmett wanted to see, I can tell them all about it."  
The waitress came back and brought me my drink, Angela got water and we ordered our meals. I got Fettucini Alfredo, and she got Chicken Alfredo.

"I got the bill," I said.

"No I wanna pay for my meal, here." She handed me a 10 dollar bill to cover hers. When the waitress came back I handed her Angela's 10 dollars and my debit card.

Angela had her mouth hanging open. "Oh yeah with the phone I forgot to mention Edward got me a debit card too."

We walked out and I said,"I'll meet you at the theater."

"Alright." Was all she said.

As I got in my car I got a text message from Edward:  
Hey beautiful,  
It's me, just going to let you know we are almost done here but it'll be a while before we get back because of the drive. What are you doing? Stay safe and I love you.  
Edward

I replied back before I started driving:

Hey, Um Angela and I came down to Port Angeles and we ate lunch and are about to go see a movie.  
I love you too.  
Bella

He replied before I could even start my truck:

That sounds cool. Which one?  
Edward.

I replied quickly:

Night of the Halloween Terror 2. I know you wanted to see it but that's what Angela wants to see so maybe we can go again some other time. Well I'm gonna go so I can at least drive to the theater. I'll see you later.  
I love you.  
Bella Reply:

Ok I love you too. Stay safe.  
Edward.

At that I started my car, and it roared to life. I started driving and instantly noticed a car following me. As I pulled into the theater the car pulled in too. "That was wierd," I said as I got to Angela.

"What?"

"That guy was following me," I said and pointed to the Jeep that was behind me. It was nothing like Emmett's monster Jeep.

"Hm," was all I heard.

I walked up to the window and said " 2 tickets for Night of the Halloween Terror 2 please."

"Ok."  
I handed her my debit card.  
Once inside we didn't get any popcorn or candy because we just ate. We sat down inside the movie. It was 10 minutes before it started.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said as I got up and walked out.

"'K"  
I went and on my way back I was swept off my feet into bridal style cradle.

"Gotcha," was all I heard.  
I smirked back.

"I thought it was going to be later on when you got back?" I asked.

"Let's just say we sped faster than we ever have before."  
He looked at me with his half-grin and I almost lost it.

"Ok, well do you wanna go back to the movie or not?"  
He chuckled, and put me down.

"After you my fair maiden," he said and bowed. I couldn't help but laugh.

Once we sat down I said, "I'm kinda thirsty."

"Ok," Edward said and got up.

"Wait, go human speed please."  
He chuckled. That's when I noticed Angela dissapered.

"Angela," I tried calling out, "Angela?" I got up to go find her and I was thrown on someone's back. Next thing I know I am by a trash can outside with Angela.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"No one you need to know," they answered gruffly.

"Bella," she shrieked when she saw me," what is going on?"

"I really have no clue, I'll text Edward to help us."

EDWARDPOV

Bella was thirsty so I went to get her a Coke. She asked me to go at human speed: great. Well I did anyway and when I came back she was gone.

"Bella?" I asked knowing she would show up and answer, but she didn't.

"Bella!" I screamed. I started reading people's minds to see if they saw anything. Nope wonderful. Ok, he scent I smell it, along with another man's, and Angela's.

'Oh God,' I thought, 'please let them be safe'  
I started running after their trail at an inhuman speed but I didn't care, then I recieved a text

It was from Bella it said:  
Edward HELP US!  
We have been I guess kidnapped and we can't talk. They don't know I'm texting you. It's two men. We are by a trashcan outside the theater. Wait no they are about to move us. HURRY!  
I love you so much.  
Bella

I didn't reply I just ran. I came up to the trashcan. Their scent was strong but I had just missed them. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers. I was on the verge of having a mental/emotional breakdown when I recieved another text.

It said:  
Edward I have no clue where we are at. These men aren't vampires but they keep threatning us. We are underground in this building. I have no clue where I just know we were rushed to the car and started speeding down I30. It is a small Jeep, nothing like Emmett's. Call the rest of the Cullens Charlie for help if you need to. I have faith in you. In the meantime Angela is texting Ben. Helpppppppppp.  
I LOVE YOU.  
Bella

I started sobbing dry sobs. Great now I look like an idiot. I ran to my precious Volvo and sped down I30. I got another message from Bella:

They are talking about doing some bad stuff to us. Like what almost happened last time in Port Angeles. They said we are in Olympia in an underground mine shack off of Mine Road. Find it. I know you can. Hurry though I don't want to lose anything yet expecially not you. Please please please reply so I can see something similar to your voice.  
I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART.  
Bella

I sped up and quickly replied:

Love,  
Don't cry everything will be ok. I'm almost in Olympia. Stall if you have too. I don't care. I'm coming and I won't ever let you out of My, or one of the Cullens sight again. I'm terribly sorry and I'm not going to get Charlie, Alice called him and you are staying with us tonight. I love you too and remember that everything will get back to normal.  
Edward.

BELLAPOV

Everything seemed so surreal. I mean being taken away from my loved one in a theater. That's just sick and wrong.  
Edward replied, he's on his way. He sounds mad but in a caring way. I can't believe I got into trouble again. I am a trouble magnet, litterally. Angela and I are in this little room underground in Olympia. My phone battery is halfway full and I don't know how long we will be in here. Angela is freaking out. I'll let Edward know I'm ok.

Message:  
Edward I'm ok. Angela's the one freaking out. Where are you? We need you... I love you.  
Bella

His reply came back in a flash:  
Well good. Ok now I know I don't have to worry about you as much. I'm still freaking out though. I don't want ANYTHING to happen to you. I will keep you for a whole week if I have to. Just to keep you safe.  
I love you.  
Edward

I sent back:  
Overreacting much? You know I love you right? So as long as you know that we will be fine. If I get taken away again you will always find me. Always. And you know it too. Nothing can seperate us.  
I love you more than anything in the world.  
Bella

He took longer to reply this time:  
You're right. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to overreact. That's just something I do. I'm sorry I am so over-protective of you. I just love you and don't want you to get hurt. Ok now where exactly is it again? Im in Olympia and turning off of the Interstate.  
I love you.  
Edward.

I tried as quickly as I could to reply:  
Ture right off of the interstate and then go straight for about a mile and there will be this entrance to a mineshack, there's a sign that says "Welcome to Olympia's Most Treasured Mineshack." Go in and you should smell my scent from there. That's when they made us walk. Find us soon. They are still figuring out which one to choose first. =[  
I love you. Bella

I got a reply: Get ready to run. I found your's, Angela's, and the two men's scents. I'm coming for you love. Alice had a vision. They are on their way. All of them. I didn't get Charlie as I told you. Ben's coming too.  
Edward

"Angela," I said in hurried whispers,"Everything's going to be ok, Edward, all of the Cullens, and Ben are coming. Edward said we have to be ready to run. So get up and wait until you hear Edward." We listened closely outside.

"Who do you think you are?" I heard someone say, Emmett,"that's my baby sister in there."

"Close your ears Bella," I heard someone else say, Edward, finally I hear his voice, but I did as instructed and closed my ears.

The next thing I know the door is open and I am in Edward's arms and he is kissing me everywhere; except my lips. My nose, my hands, my neck, my collarbone, my chin, cheeks, everywhere but my lips. He didn't set me down to walk, he carried me to the car, bridal style, sat me down, and buckled me up. Once inside he grabbed my hand.

"I told you everything would work out." He chuckled.

"I know."

We drove back to the Cullens house after dropping Angela and Ben off and Edward instantly took me up to his room so I wouldn't have to answer questions.

Alice barged in and screamed "BELLA!"

"What, Alice?" I asked. I was in my happy place.

"You're alive!"

"Point?"

"Go away Alice," Edward said annoyed.

"I'll talk to you later Alice," I said also annoyed.

"You seem a little anxious," he said after a little while.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because your heart is fluttering like a butterfly's wings, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be back with you."

I was standing at his window and he was sitting on his couch.  
He came over picked me up and kissed me. Not with tension but very very sweet.

"Better," he asked after he let me breath.

"Much." I smiled and blushed. He chuckled.

"Everyone, come down here!" Emmett yelled. Edward stood there with me in his arms frozen by shock. He carried me down the stairs at human speed.

"This isn't a good idea Emmett," Edward stated,"Bella could get seriously hurt."

"Come on Eddie-boy, it'll be fun."

"Fine."

"Bella," Emmett started,"tomorrow after you get some sleep we are going to play truth or dare."

"Ugh, Emmett!"

"Go to bed!"

"Yes sir." Edward carried me up to his room and layed me down on his bed.

"You know, you seem to like wearing jewlery now," he said motioning down to the engagement ring on my left hand.

"Yeah, I like the ring and know I always have you with me is one of the reasons I like wearing it." He smiled the breathtaking smile.

"Sleep Bella, love."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, and sleep well."  
Then he starting humming my lullaby. I thought about the events of the day and about tomorrow until his voice finally put me to sleep.

**Review please! I want at least 5 before I post the next chapter! =]  
Thanks -Bella.**


	2. Alice's Hilarious Dare

"Emmett!" I groaned. "I don't wanna do this!"

"Too bad, Bella. I told you yesterday we would be playing truth-or-dare today!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Yes, sir," I mumbled sarcastically.

"By the way, where's Edward?"

"Right here," he said as he walked up behind me. I hugged him.

"Where were you?"

"I just had to run an errand."

"When he says, 'run an errand,' he means he went to go get fitted for a tux," Alice stated as she walked by, smiling her mouth away.

I wanted to growl at Alice; again, she went overboard. Our wedding was only a month away.

Next week, we are going to a family reunion in a small town called Tallassee, where we used live before we moved to Arizona. Population: 2,500 (approximately). We are going to see my family. We also have one of my old friend's birthday parties to attend, and then we're going to the beach down in Gulf Shores. The Cullens are also going with us to the whole extravaganza.  
We'll be going there for one week, and we'll be out of there like chickens on the run. At least, I will be...One of the only things I'll be looking forward to is the beach; I haven't been to the beach in years.

"Edward, do we have to play?" I groaned, bringing myself back to the present.

"Love, if you don't want to-"

"She's playing, and you are too," Emmett growled.

"Ok, I'll play, but first....can I eat something?"

"Here," Alice said while handing me a bowl of cereal. I scowled at her, knowing she wanted to hurry. She is just as excited as Emmett is.

After I ate, all of the Cullens and I sat together in the living room. We sat in a complete circle on the floor, the order being Rosalie, Alice, me, Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

Rosalie looking beautiful as ever wore a purple 'V' neck blouse that had ruffles, with dark skinny jeans, and Black Stilletos. Alice was wearing a black, solid Ruffle Tank Top, a short skirt with rips on the end, and red Gucci Boots. Alice and Rosalie had spent hours after I ate fixing me up so now I'm wearing a dark blue heart shaped tight top that had sphaghetti straps, the whole front of it is lace, dark skinny jeans and black Converse. I told Alice and Rosalie not to make me wear heels so I got to choose my converse. Edward was wearing the usual, dress shirt, today it was plain white, with light blue jeans, and some sort of tennis shoes. Jasper was wearing a 'V' neck plain T-Shirt that was dark blue, with jeans that had holes ripped in them, and tennis shoes. Emmett was wearing a gray T-Shirt, and some jeans, and tennis shoes. I look pretty I admitted to myself but I would never tell them that. It's a good thing Edward can't read my mind.

"Ok," Emmett explained, "the order of the dares are: I will dare Alice, Alice will dare Edward, Edward will dare Rosalie, Rosalie will dare Bella, Bella will dare Jasper,  
and Jasper will dare me." Edward chuckled darkly.

"Ok are you ready?" Alice

"Yes!" Everyone else but I exclaimed.

"You bailed on me!" I accused Edward.

"I'm sorry-" He started but I cut him off.

"How dare you!" I said and walked away torwards the front door, turned around, stuck my tounge out at him like a 5 year old, and started to walk out the door. Of couse in the next second he had me in the air.

"You're not going anywhere." He walked over to our spot, "Stay right here," he said and 'plopped' me down.

"Now we can get started!" Emmett shouted while I covered my ears.

"Alice," Emmett started, " I dare you to go onto the internet, make a MySpace, add all the people that ask you, you have o stay on for an hour, tell all of the guys to meet you at the Forks Highschool Auditourium and dump them all at the same time. Then just delete the MySpace."

"Emmett," I started, "that is the stupidest idea ever!"

"Hello," Rosalie explained, "it's Emmett you're talking about!"

"True."

Edward chuckled and ran his hand in front of Alice's face. "Look's like little Alice is scared," he said in a childish voice.

"What!" she all-of-a-sudden shouted, "Emmett I can't do that! My future does not look good." Edward was uncontrollably laughing.

"Shut up Edward." Alice went to the computer, turned it on, and typed in .com. "I'll sign up on one condition."

"Yes?" Everyone asked.

"This does not get to Carlisle and Esme, capeshe?"

"Capeshe." Then in a blink of an eye she was done. She hit Sign Up. 5 minutes later she had 10 friend requests. After the hour was over she had 150 guys and 50 girls.  
"Ok," she said, talking to herself, "I'll post a bulletin." So she posted a bulletin for all the guys to meet her at the Auditoruim.

"Done!" she exclaimed.

"Ok time to go!" Emmett said completely loud.

"Yay!" She said sarcastically. We all rode in the same car: Emmett's Jeep. I sat in Edward's lap while, Emmett drove, Rosalie was in the front seat, Jasper was by the door and Alice was in the middle. Once to the school we all got out and ran to the auditorium. Well I didn't run but the vampires did. I was on Edward's back.  
As we got to the front Emmett said, "Oh yeah Alice I'm adding something, you have to postpone it for 10 minutes and stand in the crowd and let all the guys drool over you and in the meantime Jasper will be send lust waves to everyone. Even you, and then dump them all." He grinned at his dare.

"Jasper will do what?" Jasper asked Emmett while pointing to himself.

"You stupid vampire I know you heard me," Emmett accused.

"Shut up guys and let's get this over with." Alice mused. We walked into the auditorium and Alice announced that what she was gonna say will be post poned for 10 minutes.  
She walked into the crowd of about 100 people and everyone merged over to her. There litterally were guys that were drooling over her. Edward had a growl starting in his chest.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Just what they are thinking about doing to her." That got me thinking, what really are they thinking. What could they possibly do to a vampire. Not that they know that she's a vampire but still. Nothing could possibly happen. Edward looked at me like he was trying to figure out an impossible jigsaw puzzle.

I laughed, "Edward don't strain yourself." I touched his face. He melted under my touch. I giggled, and he chuckled. All of a sudden Alice came over the microphone.

"Hello everyone. As you can see I've added you to my MySpace and you all have asked me out on a date. So I want each and everyone of you to know is that I AM TAKEN!  
I will not go out with any of you because Jasper here," she pointed to him," is all I ever want! You can go home now." She smiled and walked off the stage. She ran at human speed to avoid contact.

We were all laughing when we got back in the car. Alice wasn't.

"Come on," Emmett said jokingly, "you know that was funny."

"Haha," Alice said sarcasically.

I giggled.

"What?" they all asked.

"It's just that it's Edward's turn next." Edward moaned.

Alice practically yelled, "Yay! Finally my turn to dare somebody. Edward, I'm taking all my anger out on you!" He moaned again. Once we arrived back to the house we got back in the same order.

"Edward-"She started.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. I have been so busy lately. Anyways I wanna give a thanks to my two betas, Lucas McDrake, and SidneyLovesWerewolves. You guys rock.=] Anyways the next chapter will be soon I promise!  
Thanks,  
Bella=]**


End file.
